Un beso
by faberrymonsterlove
Summary: Malisima para las descripciones solo pasen y lean.


Descargo: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Se me ocurrio, lo escribi en mi celular asi que ya se imaginaran cuanto me tarde un monton.

asi que por eso es cortito.

Solo por un beso...

Rachel estaba pensando en todo lo que habia pasado.

Flashback

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin preocupacion alguna, tenia algo en mente, algo que queria hacer desde que entro al William Mickenly besar a Quinn Fabray...

Si era un completo suicidio a su estatus en la escuela pero, que mas daba? nunca habia sido popular, nunca, entones que importaba?, si tal vez Quinn siendo tan catolica la tachaba como el mismisimo demonio o el anticristo, o peor aun le contaba a toda la escuela lo que habia pasado, todas sus dudas fueron discipadas cuando, vio unas hermosas piernas blancas caminar por el pasillo.

estaba decidido, la besaria costara lo que costara, que mas daba su reputacion? nunca habia sido buena, aparte era el ultimo dia de instituto, y despues de eso cada quien iria a una universidad diferente, y Rachel queria conseguir un beso de Quinn, lo haria estaba mas que decidido.

-hola Rupaul...-le dijo ese era el saludo que siempre recibia de la rubia.

-hola ¡hermosa!-tenía que empezar por algo y lanzársele así era la mejor idea.

-¿perdón?-dijo con el ceño fruncido y acercandose a la morena.

-hola, hermosa mañana ¿no?-internamente se quería reír, salio mejor de lo que esperaba, la rubia no huyo solo se quedo estatica escuchando lo que la morena decia.

-mucho cuidado con lo que haces y dices ¡he!

-¿perdón? yo no dije nada malo, cuide excatamente lo que decia, me voy tengo clase compermiso.-estaba tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo y no debía flaquear, aparte dejo a la rubia sin palabras, y eso era muy raro.

-adios Rupaul.-le dijo abriendo su casillero.

La morena se volteo sonriendo, de repente le regreso la seguridad a la rubia.

-adios hermosa-termino diciendo y con paso acelerado se dirijo a su clase.

POV Quinn...

Demonios, ay no acabo de maldecir perdoname dios, que rayos le ocurre a Berry con su jueguito de hermosa, si supiera que me dejo sin palabras y hasta senti como deje de respirar por unos segundos.

¿Pero quien se cree que es? nadie deja sin palabras a Quinn siempre se me sale un insulto o algo, pero esta vez no, por, muy raro que parezca me dejo sin palabras.

Esto no se va a quedar asi, vamos a ver quien deja sin palabras a quien. Me fui a clase de historia, era la que me tocaba, la hora paso muy rapido y mientras pasaba como no puse nada de atencion, mejor me puse a pensar que haria con Berry, debia ser algo diferente, nada de slushies eso lo habia hecho desde que llegamos al instituto, debia de reinventarme, tampoco queria algo tan pesado, siempre despues de que le hago algo como los slushies termino sintiendome culpable.

Desde hace mucho tiempo las peleas por Finn y Puck terminaron, siempre la molestaba con eso hasta hacerla llorar, aun que luego me tubiera que amarrar de un extremo de mi cama por que queria ir corriendo a pedirle disculpas.

Santana era demasiado cruel como para pedirle ayuda, le haria algo tan feo que tal vez si terminara pidiendole disculpas.

Debia pensar en algo rapido, porque queria su venganza a la hora del almuerzo y esa hora ya se acercaba, y que tal si? no estaba completamente loca, no podia hacer eso. pero y porque no? lo unico que se le ocurria era por su religion pero al diablo lo iba a hacer, le iba a seguir el juego a Rachel Berry al final de cuentas que podria pasar en un dia de instituto, nada cambiaria.

NADIE POV

Habia llegado la hora del almuerzo y Rachel estaba muy inquieta no habia visto en todo el dia a Quinn y eso era algo preocupante, era su ultimo dia, si no la veia adios con su plan, todo se iria al caño a lo mejor no todo, todavia quedaba la hora del coro, ahi la rubia nunca faltaba, asi que haria lo que tenia planeado.

resignada a que no veria a Quinn ni en el almuerzo, tomo un poco de comida y se fue a una mesa alejada, no queria platicar con nadie del coro desde que habian ganado no dejaban de hablar de otra cosa y eso que ya habia pasado una semana, en su tiempo era increible hablar de eso, pero despues de una semana era completamente aburrido.

se quedo pensando y afinando un poco para la hora del coro cuando sintio que alguien le hablaba en el oido.

-Berry jugaste con fuego y te aseguro que vas a salir muy quemada.-reconocia perfectamente esa voz, y si no reacciono fue por que la persona que le hablo rozo sus labios con su oido en cada palabra que decia, sentia todavia un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que la dejara sin palabras ni en sus mas locos sueños.

-te puedo asegurar que, no me va a importar incendiarme-le dijo cuando sintio como la rubia se alejaba.

-no me digas Berry, sabes que triste que la unica que se encienda seas tu, por que yo me encuentro tan normal como siempre-le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Rachel no aguanto mas, tomo a Quinn y la llevo al baño, la arrincono contra la pared y le dijo:

-¿estas completamente segura?-le susurro en los labios de la rubia.

La cual estaba atonita, lo unico que paso por su mente fue: wow! desde cuando los labios de Rachel son completamente apetecibles? y la otra incognita era desde cuando empezo a convertirse un horno el baño por que hacia un condenado calor, que solo duchandose con agua fria se le bajaria, esperen? duchandose con agua fria, que no se supone que eso hacen los chicos cuando quieren bajarse la ganas de noooooo... nooooo... no podia ser lo que estaba pensando.

Y sin mas salio corriendo del baño.

POV Rachel.

Soy una idiota, como pude arruinar mi plan para besarla ahora ya no va a querer ni que me acerque a ella, salio corriendo, la asuste que tonta soy, tengo que pensar ahora en algo bueno para decir, y talvez pedirle disculpas por casi intentar besarla.

No puede ser, creo no, no creo mas bien estoy segura que me va a huir en todo momento no tendre tiempo ni para disculparme.

Ay Berry que tonta eres...

POV Quinn.

No puede ser casi dejo que Rachel me bese, espera? que? acabo de llamarla por su nombre? maldito subconsiente me traiciona.

Tengo que buscar a la unica persona que me hara entrar en razon.

-SANTANA LOPEZ!-le grito cuando la veo a lo lejos, y ella completamente asustada viene corriendo hacia mi.

-QUE?-le dice agitada por la corrida que emprendio en cuanto escucho su grito.

-dame una cachetada-le pido cerrando los ojos, se que dolera.

-que? estas loca, porque?-me dice viendome completamente raro.

abro un ojo para contestarle, se que me hara burla por un tiempo, pero prefiero eso a enloquecer por completo.-estube a punto de besar a Rachel Berry Rup...-PAZ! no termino de decir lo que estaba diciendo por que sintio un dolor punzante en la mejilla, asi es Santana acababa de darme la cachetada que le pedi al principio.

-que te pasa? estas completamente loca, no puedes andar por la vida jugando con los sentimientos de las per...-PAZ! ahora Quinn Fabray le habia dado una cahetada a Santana.

-dime que hiciste con la verdadera Santana ella no me estaria diciendo esto.-le dice señalandola amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-no seas idiota Q soy yo, solo que no es muy dificil darse cuenta de como te ve Rachel...-interrumpcion por parte mia.

-desde cuando le dices Rachel?-le pregunto con una ceja levantada, tipico en mi.

-desde que es mi amiga-interrumpcion de nuevo.

-que? desde cuando fue eso?-le pregunte confudida.

-carajo Quinn tan siquiera dejame terminar una oracion.-me dijo ya enojada.

-ya, ya tranquila, habla cuentame todo no te interrumpo mas.-le dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-bueno resulta que cuando ganamos las nacionales, mis padres fueron por mi, pero tubimos un pequeño inconveniente y el coche no avanzaba, por casualidad Rachel iba pasando por ahi con sus padres, al vernos se detuvieron, nos ayudaron y como yo no llevaba sudadera, sueter ni nada, Rachel vio que temblaba de frio y, me dio su abrigo, pense en no aceptarlo pero ella me dijo que no importaba que se podia meter al coche y prender la calefaccion, las dos entramos al auto y ella prendio la calefaccion, platicamos me senti muy bien platicando con ella y me reprendi mentalmente por haberla tratado mal, le pedi disculpas las cuales ellas acepto y hemos estado, muy en contacto hemos congeniado de las mil maravillas, por eso es que la considero una de mis amigas.-despues de todo lo que me conto solo pude pensar, y porque yo no sabia de esa amistad?

-y porque yo nunca supe de esa creciente amistad?-le dije en tono sarcastico.

-porque no, nos habiamos visto, claro que pense en contartelo pero estabas muy ocupada por tu aceptacion en Yale y todo eso por eso no te dije nada-es cierto, no puedo recriminarle nada aun no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado.

-tienes razon lo siento, solo que... no espera, dijiste que no era muy dificil darse cuenta como me veia Rachel, que quisiste decir con eso?-hasta ahora vengo recordando eso, y claro que no lo voy a dejar pasar.

-am... no quiero hablar Q.-me dijo agachando la mirada, esto me indica que algo no anda bien.

-solo dime algo-asiente y levanta la mirada-crees que yo... le... guste...-interrupcion ahora parte de Santana.

-si, y espero que no le hagas daño al igual que tu ella es una buena chica.-dice emprendiendo el camino hacia alguna aula, no le pongo atencion porque como es posible que YO, le guste a RACHEL si YO le habia siempre hecho la vida imposible, de seguro era una broma, para hacerla pagar por todo lo que le habia hecho en los años de instituto, si era eso.

NADIE POV

El dia estaba pasando rapido, tan rapido que ya habia llegado la hora del coro. Quinn estaba debatiendose entre si asitir, o no, si no asistita no pasaba nada, era el ultimo dia y tal vez solo tal vez ya jamas volveria a ver a Rachel, cuando penso en eso su estomago le dio un vuelco, sin saber como ni porque ya se dirijia a la sala de coro.

Espero paciente a que llegara la morena, realmente espero paciente a que llegaran todos sus compañeros ya que ella habia sido la primera, fueron llegando de a uno, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a la morena entrar con una sonrisa y atras de ella Finn.

Se sentaron juntos y Rachel en ningun momento volteo a ver a la rubia, y esta ovbiamente pensaba que ese par habia regresado no era muy dificil de adivinar, hasta que de repente el señor Shue dijo que si alguien queria cantar algo para cerrar el ciclo, Finn salto y de la mano tomo a Rachel quien solo sonreia por las ocurrencias del chico, la rubia se removia inquieta en su asiento y se lograba ver una vena saltandole del cuello, no le gustaba nada que esos dos estubieran juntos.

-vamos a cantar algo que va dedicado para una persona que se encuentra aqui, y esperemos que le guste.-dijo chocando la mano con la de Rachel.

-bien chicos el escenario es todo suyo-dijo el profesor sonriente.

-por cierto la cancion es en español, nos gusto para la ocasion, mas bien es como muy improvisada la cancion asi que esperemos no hablar tan mal el español-sin mas Rachel le dio la señal a Brad para que este empezara a tocar, mientras ella empezaba con pequeños acordes de la guitarra, y Finn se sento en un cajon español, listos para tocar.

Hay una mujer  
Que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel  
Y como a mí también a otro hombre le puede suceder  
Que solo por un beso se puedes enamorar,  
sin necesidad de hablarse,  
solo los labios rozarse, cupido los flechara.

Y solo por un beso, con ella soy feliz,  
tan solo un besito me llevo al infinito si siquiera la conozco bien  
Un beso significa amistad,  
sexo y amor en cualquier parte del mundo  
no importa la religión por un beso  
de su boca voy hacer algo por dios  
alcanzo las estrella de emoción  
Su boca están sensual me motiva y me excita no me canso de besar,  
su lengua es mi debilidad,  
ella sabe los truquitos y asecha a alguien más

Que solo por un beso se puedes enamorar,  
sin necesidad de hablarse, solo los labios rozarse,  
cupido los flechara.

Y solo por un beso, con ella soy feliz,  
tan solo un besito me llevo al infinito si siquiera la conozco bien  
Un beso significa amistad,  
sexo y amor en cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religión  
por un beso de su boca voy hacer algo por dios  
alcanzo las estrella de emoción  
Que lindo es el amor escucha las palabras de romeo  
Hay una mujer  
Que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel  
Y solo por un beso  
Un beso significa amistad, sexo y amor  
en cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religión  
por un beso de su boca voy hacer algo por dios  
alcanzo las estrellas de emoción

La canción termino entre aplausos y confusiones... en que mundo paralelo raro se habian despertado, ahora resultaba que Rachel Berry siempre enamorada de Finn Hudson queria besar a Quinn Fabray quien nunca estubo enamorada de Finn Hudson, solo lo hacia para molestar a la morena.

Nadie dijo nada porque hasta el propio Will estaba confundido, la clase termino y todos entre abrazos, lagrimas, despedidas y mucha tristeza, salir de ese salon para muchos seria algo tan triste, solo 2 personas se quedaron ahi. Quinn y Rachel.

-se que tome atribuciones que no me correspondian dedicandote esa cancion...-decia Rachel muy apenada pero fui interrumpida.

-porque yo?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-uno no elije de quien...-se paro en seco cuando iba a decir "uno no elije de quien enamorarse" eran palabras mayores y de por si ya se habia asustado cuando casi la besa, se infartaria cuando le dijera que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella, asi que decidio cambiar la frase.-uno no elije a quien quiere besar, solo sientes unas ganas incontrolables de hacerlo.

-y... sientes unas ganas incontrolables de besarme?-le pregunto dirijiendo la mirada al suelo.

-algo asi-dijo haciendo una extraña mueca.

-como que algo asi?-le dijo con el ceño fruncido, o queria besarla o solo estaba jugando con ella.

-bueno es que yo siento unas incontrolables ganas de abalanzarme sobre ti y ya despues besarte-le dijo sonriendo.

-muy inteligente, o muy pervertida?-se pregunto asi misma.

-las dos.-contesto, y no perdia la sonrisa que habia en su rostro.

-porque la sonrisita-le pregunta levantando la ceja derecha.

-pues seamos realistas tienes curiosidad por besarme, si no la tubieras no me estarias preguntando nada de esto y habrias salido corriendo.-la morena contesto muy segura de si misma, y ya que mas daba el ultimo dia habia llegado a su fin asi que era o todo o nada.

POV Quinn

digamos que en este punto de la situacion Rachel tiene razon, si no quisiera besarla ya me hubiera ido desde que termino la clase, mas sin en cambio sigo aqui parada esperando que ella, me diga si realmente quiere besarme, con la cancion me doy una idea de que si, pero... y si solo esta confundida y solo quiere besarme como un experimento, podria soportarlo lo que no soportaria es que me dijera que despues de besarme es completamente heterosexual.

tal vez debo de dejar de pensar, y solo actuar, se me acaba de ocurrir algo completamente genial, para dar el primer paso.

-seguiremos hablando de esto pero despues.-le digo con una sonrisa pervertida que ella no nota, ya que creo le preocupa mas otra cosa.

-despues? cuando despues? hoy es nuestro ultimo dia de instituto, Quinn no te das cuenta que no hay despues.-me responde completamente alterada.

-tranquila, dije despues y sera despues.-dije emprendiendo la ida para salir corriendo de ese salon.

-a la mierda el despues.-fue lo ultimo que escuche, porque en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba contra la pared.

-que... que... te pasa?-dije tartamudeando estaba completamente nerviosa.

no me respondio solo se acerco lentamente a mi, y con nuestras respiraciones completamente agitadas, solo se escucho un suspiro que fue mio, la verdad es que tenia unas ganas inmensas de cerrar el poco, poquisimo espacio que quedaba entre ellas.

pero no hizo falta, porque fue la morena quien se abalanzo sobre mi, haciendo que me pegara con la pared. El beso no fue ni lento, ni tierno todo lo contrario fue feroz, voraz con hambre de mas, ella se pegaba mas y mas a mi cuerpo, empezando a mover el cuerpo de, manera sugerente, pero tenia que pararla de una vez por todas.

-sueltame.-le dije la empuje, y sali corriendo. Si me quedaba ahi un minuto mas quien sabe que podria pasar.-esto no se va a quedar asi-le dije antes de correr.

POV RACHEL

Maldita suerte, me sobrepaso con ese beso va a pensar que soy una precoz, nuestro primer beso y no pude controlarme.

Solo de algo estoy completamente segura, me odia, completamente seguea estoy de eso, si no, no hubiera salido corriendo y no me hubiera dicho: "esto no se va a quedar asi" ay hasta igualita su voz retumba en mi cabeza.

Lo mejor que se me ocurrio era relajarme pensar las cosas, y darme una ducha con agua helada que me hace mucha falta. Camine hasta mi auto y emprendi el camino hacia mi casa, cuando llegue subi corriendo.

Me bañe, me cambie y me dispuse a prepararme algo de comer tenia demasiada hambre estaba preparando todo, hasta en la sala habia preparado todo para ver una pelicula, una manta en el sillon mas grande del medio y en la mesa de centro ya estaba todo listo para comer, mis padres no estaban habian ido a un congreso a no recuerdo donde.

Ya estaba todo listo hasta que, tocaron la puerta. Y para mi no sorpresa era Quinn, sabia que vendria talvez a reclamarme por lo de hace rato, si con mucha razon, la bese y sin permiso, nos quedamos un rato en el marco de la puerta solo viendonos no habia nada que decir bueno si:

-pasa.-ni modo que la dejara afuera sola, en la calle y con el frio que empezaba a ser, no soy mala persona.

Sin decir nada paso y nos volvimos a mirar, como preguntandonos y ahora que sigue? pero volvi a romper el silencio.

-quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila.

-no gracias, no hace falta.-dijo el ambiente estaba poniendose pesado.

-se que me sobrepase con el beso, no debí pero no pude conterme, ya sabes queria besarte te tube enfrente y pues no pude evitarlo, enserio si me odias lo entiendo yo tengo la culpa...-y cuando empezaba con mi super verbo ella me detuvo.

-por favor para.-le dijo.

-es que has venido a mi casa pensé que venias con la intención de golpearme.-contesto tapándose la cara.

-todo lo contrario si estoy aquí es por que quiero mi venganza.-le dijo acercándose tomándola por el cuello y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Lo que paso después no es muy difícil de adivinar como no había nadie encasa de Rachel, demás está decir que no durmieron. Hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

/

¡MATENME!

Espero les haya gustado…

Y por cierto perdonen mis faltas de ortografía cero tiempo para corregir.

Aventura- Solo por un beso.


End file.
